1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a technology for reproducing contents such as images and voices by mobile terminals.
2. Description of the Related Art
Various technologies for reproducing contents such as images and voices by mobile terminals have conventionally been proposed. For example, JP-A-2002-351905 as Patent Literature 1 discloses a technology to distribute, to mobile terminals registered in advance as targets of distribution, contents appropriate to the positions of the mobile terminals.
Patent Literature 1: JP-A-2002-351905